


Remembrance....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [32]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hobbits pause in their journey to wonder if they're remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance....

They stood together hand in hand facing West and the gathering sunset. Hundreds of miles away the Shire lay, serene, completely unaware of the perils which threatened its very existence. They thought of the friends whom they loved and the places which were dear to them. 

"I wonder if they think of us, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo sighed. "They may, Sam. When they cross our minds, perhaps they're remembering us too."

Then they turned, once again, to the East and moved forward into the deepening dusk still hand in hand. Two small Hobbits risking their lives to vanquish a burgeoning evil.


End file.
